magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Hana no Mahou Tsukai Mary Bell
Japanese Title: 花の魔法使いマリーベル English Title: Floral Magician Mary Bell (Literal) Chinese Title: 俏皮幻法小花仙 Korean Title: 꽃의 마법사 마리벨 Arabic Title: مغامرات نغم Polish Title: Wróżka z Krainy Kwiatów Plot Mary Bell, a magical girl who looks around five years old, comes to the Human World from a magical world called the "Flower Magic World." Using her Flower Magic she helps and encourages people. The story starts with two children, Yuuri and Ken, who are reading a fairy tale about Mary Bell finding two children who are lost in the woods, and helps them find home. Yuuri and Ken love the story of Mary Bell so much that their parents have named their flower shop after the fairy. But the flower shop isn't doing well, and everyone is worried. Yuuri and Ken wish that Mary Bell would appear and help them. Both are surprised when she sprouts from a flower. She tells them she has learned of their plight, and will help them. After creating a potion to grow her house, she uses her magic to help the flower shop and people in town. Mary Bell started her adventures from making flowers healthy and emits friendship beams, helping Ken to drive a bicycle, telling a story about the tree of memories. She can make friends to fairies that don’t lead flowers or talk to flowers. In one of the episodes, she helped Ribbon to be friends with a poodle, and she helps Yuuri to take care of a duck named Peepchee, in the 500.000th year Quarrel, she made rivals with Tambourine for doing wrong things. In Episode 45, Mary Bell and Tambourine got stuck in Mystery Country in order to fight Christina, the Crystal Flora l Witch. In another Episode, Mary Bell reveals her Mother and Father. She and Ken battled a 2 horned Unicorn (That would be Ginza of the Daigunder), she helps Paula who is from Star land. Mary Bell fights some bank robbers in the Flower House, meets and helps her grandfather to prepare Christmas (This proves that the characters are Christian). When Tambourine gets kidnaapped, Mary Bell saves him, and saves Vivian, who is kidnapped also. In the third episode, Mary Bell makes children's drawings to life, but were frightened by Bart. She also reveals that in the final episode, she is the conqueror and the leader of her world. each of the girls and their companions lived peacefully and happily there, much different to Super Speedway world, where the people used to race there. Mary Bell also has Lightning Magic to control electricity, usually on Power plants (Industry). She has Fire magic, to control the temperature. She uses this magic if needed, to help the people when it is snow storming. Lightning powers are used by Frank, and the Fire powers are used by Karl. In the last episode, seeing the rise of the Holy Tree, hearing that a man will make a big busy city, terrorizes Sunnyvale and steals all plants because humans destroy the nature, and even eats Mary Bell into Flower Magic World, which kills her, but Yuuri and Ken got there too to resurrect her there. After she woke up, she finds Holy Tree being burnt, saying that this is not good for the trees and flowers. Having new magic, she confronts the Holy Tree to return the flowers and trees. Finding that the man loves flowers, making the Holy Tree calm, and the man apologizes. But the Holy Tree apologizes for his big mistake, and Mary Bell’s family who helped her leave with the Holy Tree to Mary Bell’s world. After this ends, Sunny Bell is saved, and is once again a happy town once again. In the ending scene, you can see Mary Bell, Yuuri, Tambourine, and Ken, saying Mary Bell’s Catchphrase all together. In the Race-Tin: Flash and Dash Unleashed she is Mary-Flash. 'Episode List' Movie: Phoenix no Kagi (The Phoenix Key) (フェニックスの鍵) Airdate: August 08, 1992 Mary Bell, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, and Tambourine go to Flower Land to see Toto (the Phoenix) on his birthday. It is said that Phoenix, who protects the earth, is reborn every 500 years with a key referred to a beautiful mind of the human. Toto, an old Phoenix, is looking for the key at his 500th year, and Mary Bell helps him with her friends, Yuri and Ken. However, Geeto gives a vicious key to Toto. Toto is transformed into a vicious Phoenix and attacks Mary Bell. Mary Bell and her friends search for a beautiful key, so that Toto can be reborn to a beautiful Phoenix. Picture Gallery Video Gallery 'Openings' ' ' 'Endings' Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:Hana no Mahou Tsukai Mary Bell Page